Out of the darkness
by A. Hempstock
Summary: Rey acaba de mudarse, tiene un nuevo empleo y comenzara una carrera. Ben es un chico con aspiraciones en el mundo de la música, pero para pagar la renta tiene que conservar su trabajo en una cafetería. Una noche algo alocada hace que sus destinos se crucen no de una manera satisfactoria, ellos deciden ignorarse, algo que no sale tan bien considerando los juegos del destino.
1. Capítulo 1 ¿Destino?

"Oh vamos, no puedes quedarte todo el día en la cama" Finn podía ser muy perseverante cuando se lo proponía, pero Rey se encontraba cansada por toda la mudanza. Dejar su lugar de nacimiento para ahora vivir sola, tener un trabajo nuevo y empezar una carrera eran cosas demasiado abrumadoras al juntarlas, y si, ella planeaba dormir todo el día, al menos hasta que llegara el camión de la mudanza con el resto de sus muebles y ropa.

"Puedo y lo hare"

Finn se encontraba a los pies de la cama y ella ahogaba su cabeza debajo de una almohada, hasta que sintió el tirón en sus tobillos, Finn literalmente planeaba sacarla de la cama, aunque pataleara no importo pues de igual manera termino en el suelo, y aunque enseguida se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, Finn se hinco frente a ella.

"Vamos, estoy feliz de que te mudaras, y por eso quiero que me acompañes a esta tocada de Poe, si llegas y odias el lugar yo mismo te traigo a casa"

Aunque Rey puso los ojos en blanco, ya podía ver la enorme sonrisa de Finn, claro que, aunque hiciera muecas, lo acompañaría, y claramente estaba segura de que odiaría el lugar, pero no se lo diría, no arruinaría algo que hacía feliz a su amigo.

"Está bien, pero de una vez te digo que así iré vestida"

Finn tenso el entrecejo ante este comentario, pero sabía que había ganado una batalla al lograr convencerla, no empujaría más, aunque eso conllevara verla en una tocada con unos jeans muy desgastados y una blusa blanca manchada de pintura, y claramente lo peor eran las sandalias. Era Rey, ya no podía hacer nada más y de alguna manera no se veía tan mal.

"Bueno, primero iremos con Maz, para recoger los instrumentos y de ahí ya con Poe ¿ok?"

La camiseta de Rey era un desastre para cuando termino de ayudar a Finn a subir los amplificadores y más cosas en la parte trasera del auto, algunos no estaban tan limpios y ella realmente parecía que los había limpiado con su camisa

Maz era una mujer bajita, era la primera vez que ambos la veían, pero ella era de una extraña manera agradable, podía causarte una extraña impresión ver sus pequeños ojos tras esos lentes con fondo de botella, pero parecía ver mejor que ellos dos juntos, Rey enseguida se encariño con ella, aunque claro no se lo diría. Y adoró cada parte de la extraña tienda de Maz, vendía y rentaba de todo, se sintió como una niña en ella.

"¿Rey?" ella giro al escuchar la voz de Maz llamándola "¿hmm?"

"¿tienes un cambio de ropa, querida niña?" esa pregunta hizo sonrojar levemente a Rey, sabia como debía lucir, pero el valor de ir así a la tocada se desvaneció al notar como la veía Maz. Rey solo tenso sus labios y Maz pudo adivinar la respuesta.

"Acompáñame dentro, Finn puede esperar unos minutos más en el auto"

Rey ahora se sentía nerviosa por lo que Maz planeaba hacer, ella la guio a la sección de la tienda donde tenía distintos tipos de prendas, había desde disfraces hasta ropa que no sabía exactamente para que situación podía servir, Maz se detuvo aquí.

"Vamos, puedes escoger cualquier cosa que te guste de aquí, considéralo un regalo de bienvenida, Finn me dijo que mucha de tu ropa aún no ha llegado"

Rey se encontraba realmente sorprendida, no creía merecer un regalo tan pronto, pero podía intuir que Maz no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta y ella realmente necesitaba un cambio. Decidió dar unos pasos entre los estantes, no podía negar que había variedad, pero no era necesariamente lo que Rey buscaba; pasaba la mano distraída entre la ropa, hasta que algo llamo su atención, era una tela más ligera, regreso sobre sus pasos e intento encontrarla, cuando logro sacarla entre el montón, sabía que podía dejarse los jeans desgastados pero esta sería su elección, un top color arena con mangas, estas eran como tul, le gustaba como se sentía al toque.

"Parece que te estaba llamando de entre todos"

Rey se giró, no había sentido la presencia de Maz, "creo que será esta, los pantalones están bien"

"sí, también creo que los pantalones están bien, pero ¿te molestaría si sugiero otro tipo de calzado?

Rey sonrió y negó, se sentía bien que Maz fuera tan amable con ella

"Ve al vestidor, en un segundo te los llevo"

Rey obedeció, le agrado como se sintió con la nueva prenda, le quedaba lo suficientemente ajustada como para sentirse cómoda y le agradaba la manera en que las mangas caían, pero si se miraba en el espejo sabía que ahora su cabello era un desastre así que intento arreglarlo antes de que Maz llegara, usualmente lo traía en bollos, pero opto por hacer un moño alto en esta ocasión. Maz apareció con unos botines negros en las manos, eso definitivamente le daría algo de altura. Con este nuevo atuendo se sentía de mejor humor para salir de fiesta con sus amigos.

Ok, tal vez se emocionó demasiado con eso de sentirse lista para la fiesta, pues mientras ayudaba a la banda a instalarse le habían pasado una cerveza, y para cuando la banda empezó a tocar no recordaba cuanto había bebido, pero al escuchar la música y sentir a toda la gente eufórica a su alrededor se contagió inmediatamente, su sonrisa brotaba fácilmente, esta sensación le agradaba y después de haberse sentido algo inestable por todo el cambio esto le sentaba bien, pero una voz en su cabeza parecía susurrarle que esta no era ella, y Rey hizo lo más sabio que se le ocurrió en ese momento, siguió bebiendo.

Solo siguió haciéndolo hasta que no podía más, y no encontraba a Finn, se estaba asustando, no lo veía en ninguna parte, y la banda había tomado un descanso, esto no pintaba nada bien, decidió salir para empezar a buscarlos, sentía que gritaba su nombre, pero una parte de su mente solo captaba balbuceos, sabía que debía haberse quedado en casa.

Mientras más caminaba menos sabia donde se encontraba, no era buena idea andar sola en una ciudad que apenas conocía, en un momento dejo de intentar llamar a Finn, pero sabía que había alguien más en el callejón en el que se encontraba, no lograba ver bien, decidió apoyarse en la pared para no tambalearse más, solo que ahí no había pared.

Ben se encontraba caminando por el callejón, estaba molesto, su día había sido de lo peor, en su rostro se encontraba una constante mueca, acababa de renunciar a su trabajo, no como que realmente lo necesitara pero creía que esto le ayudaría a encontrar inspiración y contactos si realmente quería empezar una banda, pero solo se había topado con que todos eran unos cabrones que nunca habían pensado en darle una oportunidad, al parecer él no se encontraba en sintonía con lo que se estaba escuchando ahora, como si su repertorio no fuera lo suficientemente variado. Ahora solo quería encontrar un taxi e irse a casa, pero ver a una chica balbuceante que parecía caminar como zombi que pretende ser humano llamo su atención, esas chicas no eran de extrañar en noches como estas, pero no veía a todas fingir recargarse en una pared que no existía y precipitarse al suelo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Invitada

Capítulo 2: Invitada

Ben se movió rápidamente para que la chica no terminara estampando su rostro en el suelo, habría querido solo ayudarla a ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero parecía que acababa de quedar noqueada por el alcohol si su aliento no lo engañaba, puso los ojos en blanco, no era su mejor noche y ahora tendría que pensar que hacer con la chica inconsciente que ahora cargaba en sus brazos, la tacharía de tonta o confiada por andar por los callejones en estado de ebriedad, pero lucia amigable así que intuyo que pudiera que no estuviera sola, prefirió culpar mentalmente a sus amigos. Con una mano reviso rápidamente los bolsillos de la chica y justo cuando encontró su celular en el pantalón y pensó que podría comunicarse con alguno de sus amigos, vio que este se encontraba sin batería. Definitivamente tenía la peor suerte, soltó un bufido, fue bueno que hoy no hubiera usado su moto, esta vez saco su celular y pidió un Uber, mientras esperaba no le quedo más que seguir cargando a la chica.

Al llegar a su apartamento ella seguía inconsciente, mientras pasaba por la puerta y seguía cargándola un pensamiento fugaz sobre unos recién casados paso por su mente, la llevo a su habitación y la acostó suavemente en la cama, se le quedo viendo unos segundos y después sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como queriendo ahuyentar cierto pensamiento.

Él se dirigió a la sala donde tenía un cargador y puso ahí el de ella, tal vez así se enteraría de si sus amigos la estaban buscando o él tendría que llamarlos.

Para cuando el celular se cargó lo suficiente, Ben se alegró de que no contara con contraseña, dio un vistazo rápido a los contactos y le pareció algo ligeramente sorprendente el hecho de que solo tuviera 3 contactos guardados, decidió marcar a uno que estaba agendado como "Finn" pero no contesto, ni los otros 2, pensó que esto era normal considerando que ya eran las 3 de la mañana, pero no dejaba de parecerle triste de alguna manera.

Decidió regresar a la habitación para ver si ella aún estaba dormida, no quería despertarla para echarla a mitad de la noche, esperaría a que ella despertara, ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en más soluciones, se acostó en el sofá más grande y aun así parte de sus piernas quedaban fuera, pensó que el sueño tardaría en llegar como siempre, pero esta vez el sofá parecía ser más cómodo que nunca.

El despertar fue abrupto, casi siempre era así, pero no se terminaba de acostumbrar, rápidamente intento regularizar su respiración y echo un vistazo a la puerta de su habitación, esta seguía cerrada, se levantó y fue por algo de jugo al refrigerador, pensó que ella tendría sed al levantarse y considero llevarle un vaso, pero enseguida desecho esta idea al pensar que ya había hecho suficientes buenas acciones para todo el mes.

Hoy entraba tarde al trabajo así que fácilmente podía estar en casa hasta que ella decidiera que era momento de parar la hibernación. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un cierto sonido molesto que enseguida identifico como una llamada al celular de la chica, marcaba "Finn". Simplemente contestó.

"Rey, ¿Dónde estás? Lo sé, soy el peor ¿quieres un pastel de chocolate? En serio lo que quieras yo…"

Ben no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco así que solo lo interrumpió antes de que Finn le ofreciera la luna a la chica que ahora tenía nombre

"Hola"

Finn se heló al otro lado de la línea al escuchar la voz de un hombre contestando el teléfono de Rey, pero, aunque tuvo pánico este se combinó rápidamente con el enojo

"¿Quién habla?, maldita sea que si le paso algo a Rey te juro que…"

"Oh vamos te puedes ahorrar los diálogos de Liam Neeson, tu amiga está bien"

"Tu quien te crees para…"

"Entonces espero que tengas donde anotar mi dirección es…"

A Finn no le gustaba nada la manera en la que le contestaba el otro tipo en la línea, pero aun así empezó a anotar rápidamente la dirección, si Rey había hecho algo con un idiota como el que acababa de contestar eso no le gustaba para nada.

"Voy para allá, más te vale que…"

Esta vez el otro tipo no lo interrumpió, esta vez simplemente corto la llamada, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de frustración.

Ben entro al cuarto, consideró despertar a Rey, pero optó finalmente por sentarse en un banquillo a los pies de la cama, estuvo así unos minutos y se iba a levantar cuando escuchó su voz

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Rey había despertado hace unos segundos y si el hecho de que no conocía la cama en la que se encontraba ya le causaba pánico, ver a un tipo que, aunque estaba sentado lucia increíblemente alto y que fácilmente la sobrepasaría en fuerza hizo que su voz no sonara tan firme cuando se atrevió a hablar

"Parece que eres mi invitada"

Ella lo miro confundida, sentía que su cabeza estaba siendo martilleada desde dentro, para cuando logró recordar el día anterior se preguntó qué clase de estupidez habría hecho, pero se relajó levemente al darse cuenta de que su ropa lucia exactamente igual que el día anterior.

Ben percibió lo turbada que ella estaba, diría que se sentía mal por torturarla de esta manera, pero era interesante ver sus reacciones

"tienes miedo"

Ella esbozo una sonrisita tensa al escucharlo

"creo que es normal cuando despiertas en una casa que no conoces"

"no sientas miedo, yo también lo siento, dejar entrar a una desconocida parce algo que atenta con mi seguridad"

Este comentario no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia a Rey, pareciera que el notara su posición de poder y lo disfrutara

"¿Dónde están mis amigos?"

"llamas amigos a aquellos que te abandonaron en un callejón en la noche?"

"¡oh vamos! ¿Tú qué sabes?"

"Sé que te salve de cualquier otra cosa que pudo haberte pasado"

Rey no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco "Mi oscuro príncipe al parecer" dijo ella entre dientes, este chico estaba muy mal si creía que ella lo necesitaba

Ben tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues de pronto había alguien golpeando fuertemente la puerta

"¡Rey! ¡Rey!"

Rey no pudo ver el momento en que Ben puso sus ojos en blanco, y mientras ella se quitaba las pesadas sabanas de encima y luchaba por salir de la cama, Ben se levantó perezosamente del banquillo y fue a la puerta, al momento de abrirla se topó con un tipo más bajito que parecía dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él a juzgar por su mirada, pero lo detuvo la visión de Rey caminando por el pasillo y ahora sí que se lanzaba pero para abrazar a Rey, quien a su parecer lucia muy tierna con todo su rostro de recién levantada, se separó de ella y la tomo por los hombros, se relajó visiblemente al ver que no tenía algún daño visible.

"Estas bien"

Rey no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Ben lo hiciera

"No gracias a sus desconsiderados amigos"

Finn estaba a punto de armarse de valor y decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese tipo paliducho y alto, pero Rey se puso delante de el

"Gracias desconocido, ya nos vamos"

"Oscuro príncipe si recuerdo bien"

Rey lo fulmino rápidamente con la mirada mientras arrastraba a Finn a la salida y cuidó que ninguno de los dos viera como se sonrojaba ligeramente, pues pensó que este chico no había escuchado lo último, solo entonces se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre de este, que, aunque pareciera no saber comportarse se había encargado de traerla a su casa.

Ben tuvo una sensación incomoda mientras los veía irse y cerraba la puerta, nada mejor que volver a gozar de su soledad.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el elevador y Finn le hablaba sobre la noche anterior y como Poe lo había alejado de manera que cuando quiso encontrarla, ella ya no estaba, pero Rey realmente no le prestaba tanta atención, ya le había dicho que no estaba molesta, pero su cabeza vagaba aun en el chico del apartamento y se sentía algo rara al pensar que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del chico que la había ayudado.

"Finn, acabo de recordar que olvide las llaves de mi apartamento allá"

"Deja voy por ellas, ¿sabes dónde las dejaste?"

Le estaba mintiendo a Finn, sus llaves seguían en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pero de alguna manera esta vez le estaba molestando lo protector que podía ser Finn con ella.

"Yo voy, espérame en el elevador"

Solo vio como el ceño de Finn se tensaba ligeramente, antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la que acababa de salir.

Ben se encontraba intentando arreglar la cama cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta, no recordaba que Armitage fuera a visitarlo hoy, y espero que no fuera él considerando que habían discutido la noche anterior. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de no haber considerado que fuera la chica. Rey.

"Amm, yo solo, quería decirte gracias, de nuevo, pero no se tu nombre"

Ella ahora lucia de alguna manera nerviosa, sentía que eso lo desarmaba de alguna manera, pero su única respuesta como siempre fue ser un idiota.

"¿piensas mandarme una tarjeta de agradecimiento con dinero?"

Rey se recompuso rápidamente, sabía que este tipo era un imbécil.

"Realmente era por si pensaba en poner una demanda, algo que ahora considero seriamente"

"Mi nombre es Kylo"

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

"El mío"

Fue lo último que escuchó decirle antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara, sabía que debería sentirse molesta, pero de alguna manera la actitud de Kylo la hacía sonreír y querer seguir peleando con él. Sacó las llaves de sus bolsillos para mostrárselas a Finn como si estas nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Ben se preparaba para ir al trabajo cuando algo en la mesita que había por la sala le llamo la atención y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano. Era el celular de Rey.


	3. Chapter 3 Pasado

**¡Hola! Se que no me había presentado formalmente aquí pero no sentía que tuviera algo que decir, y bueno soy realmente nueva en esto así que espero que les esté gustando mi primera historia reylo, espero que me puedan decir en comentarios que les parece o si tienen alguna sugerencia, quisiera poder decirles que todo está escrito ya pero Rey y Kylo parece que harán lo que quieran así que ellos dirigen este fanfic totalmente, suena raro pero idk(¿?) así funciona en mi cabeza.**

 **Casi al final del capítulo Ben está tocando el piano, que pueden empezar a reproducirlo desde que empieza el último apartado de Ben, por si quieren darse una idea de lo que es, yo estaba escuchando esto mientras escribía: Ludovico Einaudi-Burning ( watch?v=_z65hhnY6Lw )**

Capítulo 3: Pasado

"Bueno ahora sí que parece un poco más un hogar"

Rey realmente estaba satisfecha, apenas había tenido tiempo de platicar con Finn al llegar al apartamento pues enseguida había llegado el pequeño camión de mudanza con sus pocas pertenencias. Y ahora que veía todo en su lugar, gracias a la ayuda de Finn, tenía un extraño sentimiento oprimiendo su pecho, no había sido una huérfana toda su vida, pero de alguna manera no había tenido un verdadero sentido de pertenecía con algo. Sentía que algo nuevo podía empezar aquí pero no sabía exactamente qué y eso daba un poco de miedo.

Claro que aún faltaba acomodar su ropa y unas cuantas cosillas más que habían quedado en cajas, pero eso lo dejaría para después, Finn se ofreció para ir por algo de comida mientras que ella se bañaba, Rey podía sentir como él se moría por preguntarle sobre como terminó en la casa de Kylo o cualquier cosa sobre la pasada noche, pero supongo que vio en su rostro que no quería hablar de eso después de que el no dejara de disculparse.

Rey apenas había salido de la ducha cuando Finn entró cargando una bolsa con una mano y en la otra sostenía el teléfono.

"Si, está bien, yo le digo, no te preocupes, no faltara, ella está bien"

Rey ya le había quitado la bolsa y empezaba a hurgar dentro, empezó a sacar todo el contenido, no sabía desde hace cuánto no había probado bocado y aun sentía el estómago algo sensible, pero sabía que debía comer.

"¿Quién era?"

"Era Arturo, me dijo que estuvo esperando tu llamada para confirmar si ibas a poder ir hoy a la cafetería o debía llamar a alguien más"

Solo entonces Rey se dio cuenta de que, si había olvidado algo en el apartamento de Kylo, su celular, Finn la mataría, pero esto no le pareció tan malo, solo la parte en la que no consigue el trabajo

"¡demonios!, ¿me puedo llevar esto? ¿sabes dónde está exactamente su cafetería?"

"¿Claro, quieres que te pase la ubicación por WhatsApp?"

"preferiría que me la dijeras y la anoto en algún lugar"

"no sería más fácil si te la paso para que pidas el Uber, ¿y tu celular?"

"siiii, puede que lo haya olvidado en algún lugar"

Rey había intentado esbozar una sonrisa inocente al decir esto

"no me digas que con algún lugar te refieres a la casa de ese idiota"

"yup"

"Oh vamos, te llevo a la cafetería y de regreso busco tu celular"

"No Finn, por favor, yo voy sola o si quieres me puedes llevar, pero después de eso vas directo a tu trabajo ¿sí?"

"Sabes que puedo pasar sin problema por su casa"

"Si, pero a juzgar por lo que paso esta mañana seguro no estará muy feliz de verte"

"ya somos dos"

"¡lo ves! Déjame ir a mi después a buscarlo, y es mejor que me vaya ya si no quiero perder el trabajo, esto será para llevar"

Con esto a Finn no le quedo más que soltar un suspiro profundo, ya Rey había dicho su última palabra, la conocía, saco las llaves del auto de su chaqueta, y fue a esperar a Rey.

Para cuando Rey llegó, Arturo atendía a un montón de personas, en el ¿café? No sabía cómo describirlo exactamente, era un lugar acogedor, servían comidas durante todo el día y se abría el bar cuando empezaba a anochecer, por el pequeño escenario que pudo ver, al parecer en ocasiones contaban con entretenimiento en vivo, hubo un pequeño cosquilleo en el pecho de Rey, que ignoro cuando Arturo le pidió ayuda, no estaba sin trabajo después de todo.

Después de que paso la hora de la comida Arturo le dijo que podría estar ella sola al frente, que no había ya muchos clientes como hasta las 6, y él se retiró a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde al parecer él tenía una pequeña oficina.

Cuando terminó de limpiar las mesas, y parte de los platos que habían quedado sucios, Rey se estaba aburriendo, a la próxima vez se traería algún libro o algo para entretenerse, no podía estarse quieta, habría sido más fácil si al menos hubiera tenido su celular, como no se sentía lista para ir sola al apartamento de Kylo de nuevo, después de mucho pensarlo decidió que podría marcarle desde el teléfono que había ahí, y si él podía, fácilmente le pediría que fuera a dejarle el celular al trabajo.

La primera llamada no la contestó, fue hasta la segunda vez y la tercera vez que sonó, cuando escucho su voz.

"¿Rey?"

"Hola"

"Asumo que quieres tu celular, ¿cierto?"

"Tus poderes para leer mi mente son tan asombrosos"

Rey casi creyó poder escuchar una leve risa del otro lado de la línea, pero igual pudo haber sido su imaginación.

"Y quería saber si de pura casualidad, no lo sé, ¿podrías traerlo a mi trabajo?"

"¿Por qué no venir a mi apartamento por el?"

Kylo sabía que fácilmente podría aceptar llevarle el celular a cualquier lugar, así podría terminar con lo que sea que empezó la noche anterior, pero de alguna manera le interesaba saber que contestaría ella después.

"Créeme no creo que me quieras tener de vuelta en tu apartamento"

Y con esto Kylo empezó a dudar si eso podría ser cierto, claro que, si imaginaba que vería de nuevo al amigo enamorado de Rey, sabía que la respuesta era sencilla, no la querría de nuevo en su apartamento.

"¿Me pasas la dirección de dónde trabajas?"

Esto de alguna manera se supone que debía tranquilizar a rey, ya no lo vería más y ella no tendría que ir de nuevo a su apartamento, pero este final de alguna manera le dejaba un mal sabor. De todos modos, le paso la dirección a Kylo.

Cuando Kylo escuchó la dirección del trabajo de Rey supo que debía de tratarse de una maldita mala broma, claro que el lugar le quedaba de pasada, nada como que el lugar donde trabajara Rey quedara justo cruzando la maldita calle de donde él trabajaba.

"Yo te lo llevo"

Fue lo único que escucho de Kylo antes de que este le colgara, realmente podía ser un tipo difícil.

No podía ser tan difícil solo entraría y le dejaría el celular a rey, llevaba 5 minutos estacionado en su moto a dos locales del suyo, casi le daban ganas de ir a su trabajo, e ir a dejarlo cuando fuera la hora más ocupada de ella, pero se estaba sintiendo estúpido, no tenía importancia, solo estaba dejando un celular a su dueña. No le quedo más que soltar un gran suspiro y bajar de la motocicleta.

Rey estaba a nada de quedarse dormida sobre el mostrador, cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría, y hubiera recibido al cliente con una sonrisa habitual de bienvenida pero no espera ver a Kylo tan pronto, y menos con una chaqueta de cuero, que tenía que admitirlo, le sentaba muy bien.

"Toma"

Rey vio como Kylo sacaba su pequeño celular del bolsillo oculto dentro de la chaqueta y lo ponía sobre el mostrador, y enseguida daba la vuelta para irse, de alguna manera Rey no quería que todo acabara así, seguro por eso solo se le ocurrió decir una tontería.

"¿te gustaría algún bocadillo?"

"¿tendré que dejarte propina?"

Ben casi quería sonreír por la mirada que le estaba lanzando Rey, pero sabía que debía de irse.

"Era broma, realmente tengo que ir a mi trabajo"

No le dio tiempo a Rey de responder algo para cuando él ya estaba fuera.

"¿Y bien?"

Rey se encontraba comiendo el delicioso espagueti que había preparado Finn para cenar y dar por estrenada la cocina de su nuevo hogar.

"¿Aja?"

"Ya sabes, ¿ese idiota no se puso difícil para devolverte tu cel.?"

Aquí iba de nuevo, estaba bien que el chico solo había aparecido para ayudarla mientras ella estaba algo ebria y ahí debía terminar todo, pero de alguna manera no se sentía cómoda hablando de el con Finn.

"Noup, por cierto ¿hoy que genero toca en Netflix?"

Finn sentía como Rey evadía el tema, pero supuso que era por la mala experiencia que debió dejarle ese sujeto.

"Romance, y yo escojo la película"

Rey rio ante el entusiasmo de Finn, el adoraba el romance y ella lo adoraba por eso, como si no fuera consciente de cuan tierno era.

Rey tenía que admitir que Finn podía hacer elecciones peculiares de películas, ahora estaban viendo una que se llamaba "Leap Year" donde una chica viajaba a algún lugar en Irlanda para pedirle matrimonio a su novio, y en el viaje por una serie de eventos desafortunados termina en otro lugar y pedía ayuda a otro sujeto, por el cual obviamente se terminaba sintiendo atraída, podía estar llena de clichés pero sí que la chica parecía tener mala suerte, aunque estaba bien, se complementaba mejor con el otro chico que con quien parecía haber estado más tiempo, y ambos se habían revelado cosas de sus pasados que de alguna manera te hacían comprender mejor su comportamiento.

Para cuando la película terminó, Rey pudo sentir el sueño golpeándola fuertemente, se dirigió a la puerta para despedir a Finn, le dio un cálido abrazo como siempre y vio cómo se subía a su coche y terminaba alejándose por la calle.

Se puso a recordar la manera en que conoció a Finn y claro que sabía que usualmente no era recomendable agregar personas desconocidas a alguna red social, pero ella y Finn habían conectado inmediatamente, el había sido de gran ayuda para conseguir su nuevo apartamento, y le había ayudado tanto para animarla a salir de su lugar de origen, era un gran amigo en verdad.

Ben no podía dormir, aunque esto no era nada nuevo, de alguna manera le frustraba que ahora no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza a cierta persona, se sentía de cierto modo en conflicto, pues por una parte ella no le parecía particularmente especial y debía ser alguien muy común, pero por el otro se le antojaba la idea de que algún día ella llegara al bar en el que él trabajaba y empezara a conversar con él.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración y presionó la almohada sobre su cabeza, un gesto que le parecía infantil pero cuando no se puede dormir y tu cabeza solo esta para torturarte hay actos que parecen aceptables.

Sabía que lo lamentaría, pero salió de la cama y fue directo al piano que tenía en el apartamento, en cuanto empezó a tocar supo que no habría manera de que lo lamentara más tarde, sintió como se relajaba y como si de notas se trataran, los pensamientos en su cabeza ya no parecían tan abrumadores.

Inevitablemente empezó a pensar en su familia, aquella que hacía que su cabeza quisiera explotar en ocasiones, pensó en su padre, una mancha borrosa en su pasado, su madre, solo de imaginarla sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho, nadie era más o menos culpable, pero con ella no sabía aun como llevar las cosas. Y después, estaba su tío, solo lo concentrado que estaba en tocar le impidió que sus manos se tensaran, pero claramente pensar en él no era algo que le gustara, la música era algo que envolvía a toda su familia, el claramente no era la excepción pero ¿de qué manera?, la música los conectaba, de eso no había duda pero entonces ¿porque él tenía que ser diferente?, no podía evitar sentir como a pesar de cómo se daban las cosas todo terminaba en fracaso, aún tenía la imagen clara de su tío cuando… meneo ligeramente la cabeza, no, mejor no recordar ese día en la escuela de música. Y después de todo eso, siempre aparecía su abuelo, no lo había conocido, pero era algo que deseaba tanto que casi podía pensar que era real, él lo habría comprendido, no se habría negado a ver lo que estaba ahí en él, ahora pensaba en la otra noche en que se había topado a Rey, sabía que había renunciado pero ahora parecía que todo fue más por un arranque suyo, todo lo que había dicho era mentira, no quería empezar una nueva banda ni encontrar inspiración, esa parecía ser más una mentira que se contaba a sí mismo, lo que había dicho realmente era que quería tocar la música de su abuelo, y justo por eso se habían negado, "nadie quiere escuchar los cover de un tipo que nadie extraña" eso le había dicho Hux, y eso había sido lo que lo hizo estallar, él quería traer de vuelta a su abuelo, le haría honor a todo lo que el había logrado crear, solo debía encontrar la forma de que todos lo vieran.

Un tipo llamado Snoke había escuchado su pelea esa noche, y aunque no le prestó demasiada atención, ahora recordaba sus palabras, justo lo que el necesitaba, él podía dárselo, un público, alguien que viera todo ese poder para rendirle honor al gran Vader. Le había dado su tarjeta, y su respuesta había sido alejarse despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Estar bajo su tutela seguro sería el golpe definitivo de separación que le hacía falta para que su familia entendiera que el ya no pertenecía más a ella.

Terminó de tocar y solo entonces se dio cuenta, había estado llorando mientras tocaba, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, no pudo evitar odiarse un poco por esto, más debilidad, pero se preguntó por qué, no había nada que extrañar en el pasado.

No se fue enseguida a su habitación, solo se quedó ligeramente recargado en el piano, ahora lo sentía, el peso de las cosas estaba regresando. No pudo evitarlo y solo siguió llorando.


End file.
